Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art. In this respect reference may be made for example to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,778 which proposes betamimetics for the treatment of a wide range of ailments.
For drug treatment of diseases it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is maintained for a longer period without the need to re-administer the drug at frequent intervals. Moreover, giving an active substance at longer time intervals contributes to the well-being of the patient to a high degree.
It is particularly desirable to prepare a pharmaceutical composition which can be used therapeutically by administration once a day (single dose). The use of a drug once a day has the advantage that the patient can become accustomed relatively quickly to regularly taking the drug at certain times of the day.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide betamimetics which on the one hand provide a therapeutic benefit in the treatment of respiratory complaints and are also characterised by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. A particular aim of the invention is to prepare betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for the treatment of asthma for administration once a day. In addition to these aims, a further objective of the invention is to provide such betamimetics which are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterised by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adreno-receptor. A further aim of the present invention is to provide betamimetics which by virtue of their physicochemical properties can be used especially for the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations that are particularly suitable for use by inhalation. In particular, the present invention sets out to provide betamimetics which in addition to having the above-mentioned properties are also particularly suitable for the production of inhalable powders and suspension aerosols.